


when kissing flowers, tulips are better than one

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: A Prompt a Day in the Month of May [30]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Flowers, Gen, Microfic, Short One Shot, Witches, literal flowerboy sehun, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: Sehun used to be a flower.





	when kissing flowers, tulips are better than one

Flowers have a life and society all their own. Communities in neat beds, tribes climbing to rocks and sprawling hills, and even the dying, beautiful in vases or hanging to be dried.

Sehun is fond of them all. He used to be a flower; they're his family.

It's sad to see his friends go, but everyone who leaves the flower shop looks happy and even giddy, eager to present their bouquets. Flowers don't have long lives. In a way, Sehun is grateful for the shop. More people appreciate the beauty and language of an impermanent species.

The shop is small and owned by a young-looking witched named Baekhyun. He's the one who found Sehun and drew him out of his flower and knows of plants that were long extinct before Sehun was even a bud.

Every night, after the shop is closed, he tells Sehun he's more beautiful than any other flower in the world.

And Sehun believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a prompt a day in May, not following any list. This came from **bewitch**.


End file.
